


Body Moves

by Skylark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Considering writing more for this, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, I had a lot of thirst sorry, M/M, Pre-Canon, Texting, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "No, I—I wanted to show you the stuff I was telling you about! My hamsters, and the photos I took of Bangkok last time I visited—"Chris's laugh is low and resonant. "If that's all you wanted, you wouldn't have to kick poor Yuuri out."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellodeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/gifts).



> The prompt was "chris/phichit, fwb who develop ~feelings~ for one another :^)." Thanks to [chromyrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose) for the beta. [Title credit.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOBVEq_Bi5k)
> 
> Nina is the name I gave to Yuuri's college friend who eventually composes _Yuri on Ice._

Yuuri please, he texts frantically. Please Yuuri help your best friend out please 八(๑´•ω • `๑;;;)

Five full minutes pass before Yuuri replies. Phichit spends them ducking and swaying around the man beside him, who's craning his head to try and read over Phichit's shoulder despite his best efforts to keep his cell phone screen hidden.

"We could always go back to my hotel, you know," Chris points out, but Phichit shakes his head.

"No, I—I wanted to show you the stuff I was telling you about! My hamsters, and the photos I took of Bangkok last time I visited—"

Chris's laugh is soft in his ear, and Phichit shivers a little. He's always thought Chris's voice was beautiful, low and resonant. "If that's all you wanted, you wouldn't have to kick poor Yuuri out."

His phone chooses that moment to chime with Yuuri's response, all the more damning for its simplicity.

You're sexiling me.

Yuuriiiiiiiii へ(´д｀へ) 

I'm being sexiled by my roommate who's four years younger than me.

(ノ﹏ヽ) I'll owe you!! I'll do anything you want for a month!! I'll polish your skates and do all your laundry and iron all your clothes (＾□＾)

Do you even know how to iron?

YUURI PLEASE (●´⌓`●*)

There's another pause in Yuuri's texts. Phichit uses the time to bury his face in his hands, swaying into the large hand that Chris rests gently on his shoulder. They haven't even properly touched yet but Chris's proximity makes him feel hyperaware. He tries not to squirm.

Finally, his phone chimes again.

Nina's letting me stay over at her house for tonight.

Phichit releases his held breath with an audible _whoosh_ of air.  You're the best friend anyone could

Yuuri's next text comes through before he can finish typing. Be careful, okay? Is it anyone I know?

Phichit can't stop his gaze from flickering left. Chris meets it and smiles, the expression warming his eyes.

"Yuuri says hi," he says.

"Hi, Yuuri," he replies.

It's Chris (◎´ω｀〃)ノﾟ he texts back. He says hi.

There's no reply for a few moments, and then Phichit's phone rings. Both he and Chris jump, Phichit's phone flying out of his fingers and then bouncing as he flails to catch it.

"Yuuri?" Phichit says into the phone once he's managed to accept the call.

"Is Chris there?" Yuuri says. His voice is soft but there's that steely note behind it that Phichit knows well. He can imagine the determined look on Yuuri's face, the focus in his gaze.

"Um, yes? Yes, Chris is right here."

"Give him the phone."

"Yuuri—"

_"Give him the phone."_

Phichit blinks and turns toward Chris, holding the phone out. "It's for you," he says.

Chris's eyebrow quirks with a bemused smile and he takes the phone from Phichit's fingers. "Yuuri, it's so nice to hear from you," he says, turning and walking a few steps away. He goes quiet after that. Phichit watches his shoulders straighten, watches his smile drop into something more serious and a little awed.

Chris is silent for a good few minutes. His replies are quiet and out of Phichit's earshot, and Phichit fights the temptation to creep closer and listen in.

Eventually Chris hangs up, and then turns as Phichit jogs towards him.

"Yuuri gave you the talk, didn't he," Phichit says, feeling a little mortified but mostly proud of his friend for speaking his mind. He reaches for his phone as Chris extends it toward him. "Sorry. He’s usually quiet, but sometimes he—"

Their hands clasp together around Phichit's phone, and Chris pushes it back towards Phichit's chest. "Don't apologize," Chris says, smiling. "You have a very loyal friend. That's something to be cherished, not apologized for."

Phichit feels his cheeks color, and then breaks into a grin.

"Yeah! Yuuri is the best friend I've ever had." Phichit says, reaching up to put his arms around Chris’s shoulders, his voice dropping low and flirtatious. “But I don’t want to talk about him right now. I want you to come over to my place.”

Chris doesn’t seem taken aback by Phichit’s boldness. He wraps his arms around Phitchit’s waist as if they’ve always had this easy intimacy, and Phichit’s heart thrills. “Lead the way,” he says.

\--

Phichit's breathing a little fast as Chris makes room for himself between Phichit's legs. His shoulders are broad and heavy with muscle as they skim against the skin of his inner thighs, and Phichit's fingers itch to touch them again, to run over the expanse of them. Chris has height and weight on him easily, he could pick Phichit up and fuck him against the wall like he weighed nothing if he wanted to, and the thought sends a thrill through him. There's just so _much_ of Chris to enjoy.

The bulk of him splaying Phichit's legs apart is a jarring sight, but it's definitely one that Phichit would like to get used to. He slings his leg over Chris's thigh, half a tease and half a query, and Chris's eyes flick up to meet his. They're ringed heavy with lashes, and when he flutters them Phichit's mouth goes a little dry. Chris lifts a hand to slide it up Phichit's leg, catching at the knee and nudging until Phichit unfolds it, extending it vertically into the air. His hand smooths up Phichit's calf then, his fingers outstretched as if to touch as much of Phichit at one time as possible. Phichit laughs a little helplessly, feeling a little ridiculous and a little exposed and a little—he admits it—a little sexy, set up for display like this.

"You can hold it there, can't you?" Chris murmurs, his eyes twinkling in the late-evening dark. 

Phichit's flexible, of course, he can do flying camels and spirals like they're nothing, but the angle is so sharp that even he can feel the stretch. He thinks Yuuri wouldn't; then he thinks that maybe he shouldn't be thinking about Yuuri right now. "I could," he says, wiggling the toes of his extended foot, "but it'd take my attention away from you."

Chris's eyelids droop. "Hmm," he replies, "we can't have that. You're beautiful, though." His other hand presses on the tender divot where the hip meets the thigh, making Phichit shiver with sensation. "You look amazing, all spread out for me like this."

Phichit laughs, the sound low. "Thanks," he murmurs, his spine uncoiling as he arches backwards at the praise, displaying more of himself. His weight rests on his hands as he looks down at Chris, licking his lips. Chris's smile widens.

Then he lowers his head, and Phichit's breath catches in his throat as he feels the first touch of Chris's mouth.

The thing about Chris is that he takes his _time._ His tongue and his lips move languorous and slow, like he wants to spend the whole night here, the cheap dorm rug digging into his knees, his head between Phichit's thighs. Chris's lips are plush and soft, and Phichit remembers kissing them earlier, the pillowy give of them when Phichit pressed their mouths together, the low noise Chris made when Phichit caught one in his teeth. He takes his time kissing in this context, too: warm, open mouthed kisses against the sides of his dick, playfully demure kisses to the tip of it. Every touch makes him feel more sensitive, amping up the fire that feels like it's burning underneath Phichit's skin. 

By the time he finally uses his tongue, it's only a fleeting brush, but Phichit is so worked up that it makes him suck in a shuddering breath all the same. The sound of it makes Chris glance up at him, smile widening, before he licks a long stripe up the underside.

He doesn't even need to fist the base with his hands. Instead his hands curl around Phichit's hipbones, casually possessive, as he works his lips all the way to the base. Of course Chris doesn't have a gag reflex. Phichit can't suppress a groan, his whole body jerking despite his best attempts to stay still. Chris makes a soft muffled noise around his dick and he gasps again.

"Hold—hold on," Phichit says, and Chris pulls off obligingly, his lips wet and flushed pink. Phichit's movements are clumsier than usual, rushed by his own eagerness to get back to what they were doing, as he shifts his weight forward a bit, pulling his hips more underneath him so he can free his hands. "I wanted to touch you," Phichit says, and Chris's eyes widen with pleasure at the words.

"Please do," he says, his eyes drifting closed as Phichit runs his hands through his hair, admiring the look of the two-tone strands falling across his fingers. He scratches a little, sudden affection blooming in his chest, and Chris leans into the touch like a cat, his expression settling into one of bliss. He looks adorable; clearly Chris likes head scratches. Phichit stores the information away for later, when there aren't more pressing issues at hand.

He changes his gentle petting to a sharp tug and Chris's eyes fly open, focusing on the dick that's bobbing in front of his face. They glance at each other again: Phichit raises his eyebrows and Chris snorts, taking a deep breath before leaning forward.

Chris's mouth is so warm and soft after the delay. He sucks once, unhurried, and Phichit's hips roll forward with the movement, desperate for more. "That feels really good," he whispers. Chris winks at him, causing a laugh that hiccups into a moan.

Phichit closes his eyes and just focuses on the feel of Chris's tongue working over the head, lapping gently at the precome that must be beading there. His hands clutch at his hair and then pet it smooth again as Chris works him up gradually. Phichit loses track of time, loses track of everything but the anticipation building in his gut, the shivering warmth that Chris lures out of him in slow and building waves.

Chris's cheeks hollow and Phichit's voice skews startlingly high but he's too far gone to feel embarrassed about it. "Please don't stop, please don't," he babbles, curling forward in desperation to be closer to Chris's body, to share the heat that must be rolling off of his flushed skin. He wants to share all of it with Chris, how much he's making him shiver, how badly he wants what Chris is doing to him, how good this feels. Chris's hands smooth upwards to curl around his waist, holding him steady, grounding him, before he takes him just a little deeper. Phichit can feel the tightness of Chris's throat around him and he swallows once, heavy and deliberate. Phichit swears, forgetting to stay in English. It takes a second attempt: "If you keep doing that I'm going to come," he gasps.

Chris leans back, taking a sharp and deep breath before diving forward again. Phichit is anticipating the second swallow but the feeling is no less intense for that. Phichit bucks against Chris's grip and Chris just lets him, lets him struggle to work himself even a millimeter deeper, swallows again just to make Phichit cry out. 

"Chris," he gasps, "Chris, fuck, _Chris,_ " and then he doesn't have the presence of mind to say much of anything for a moment. He rides high on the wave of feeling, hands gripping Chris's hair and his head thrown back, the roll of his hips moving in a wave through his entire body.

Chris pulls away when Phichit's whimpers of pleasure turn into sounds of overstimulated distress. He wipes at his mouth and Phichit flops back against the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Can we do this again," Phichit gasps, "please say yes."

Chris's laugh is low and fond. He undoes the condom around Phichit's dick, a kindness, and disposes of it before stretching out on his side beside him. His cheek is propped up on his hand and when Phichit drops his arm to his side, he sees Chris smiling down at him.

"That was the plan," Chris says. "Actually, I was hoping we could do it again _quite_ soon."

Phichit glances down and sees the hard outline of Chris's erection through his boxer briefs. The sight sends a fresh wave of hunger through him, despite his exhaustion. "Absolutely," he agrees, still a little breathless. "Just give me a minute."

Chris trails his hand over Phichit's body, tracing a wandering path. The sensation helps Phichit stop feeling like he's floating, helps him find his way back to the present moment. It brushes over the ticklish spot on his belly and he twitches a little, unable to stop himself from laughing. He's startled by the warm look in Chris's eyes, and the realization that the look is focused on him alone. It hits Phichit, then, that he's alone with Chris in his dorm room, just the two of them, naked and close. Chris has his hand splayed across Phichit's stomach and he wouldn't want anyone else here in his place. He's glad, suddenly, that it was _Chris_ who made him dizzy with euphoria, Chris who's here with him now that the rush of it has passed.

His eyes search Chris's face, trying to figure out how to put the enormity of this sudden feeling into words. Chris's gentle smile fades a little bit, not withdrawing but waiting, sensing how hard he's thinking. They stare at each other for another moment before Phichit sighs and gives up, reaching for Chris's shoulder instead.

Chris sways forward when Phichit pulls him down for a kiss, thorough and unhurried. Phichit can feel the warmth settling in his cheeks when he finally pulls away. "I've had a crush on you for a while," he admits.

Chris's eyes widen. It makes him look cute, younger than he is, and Phichit is helpless to stop the warmth that blooms in his chest at the sight. Then Chris leans down to kiss him again.

“I’m here now,” he says, “for as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
